1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to queries submitted during a search for data, and more particularly, to a technique for collecting related queries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Internet is an extensive network of computer systems that allows a user to connect with various computer servers or systems. The Internet permits users to send and receive data between computers connected to this network. The data may include web sites, home pages, databases, text collections, audio, video or any other type of information made available over the Internet from a computer server connected to the Internet. The data, collectively referred to as xe2x80x9carticlesxe2x80x9d, may also include key terms representing selected portions of the information contained in the article. These key terms are available over the Internet to other computers and permit these other computers to locate an article.
To locate articles on the Internet, a user of a remote computer searches for the key terms using a search program known as a search engine. Examples of search engines currently available on the Internet include Lycos(trademark), Yahoo!(trademark), Excite(trademark), and Alta Vista(trademark). These search engines allow the remote user to submit a request for information in the form of a search query. The search query includes one or more search terms, typically in a combination of words. The search terms may be connected by Boolean logic operators, truncated or combined with wild card terms. The search engine then compares the search query with the key terms from the articles and retrieves at least a portion of the articles having key terms that match the search query. The search engine then displays to the user the portion of the article such as the title. The user can then scroll through these retrieved portions of the articles and select a desired article.
A system for query refinement or reformulation introduces the user to queries that can be issued instead of or in addition to his initial search query. One purpose of query refinement is to improve the user""s search experience by suggesting queries that more closely capture his real information needs. Common refinement strategies include:
(1) suggesting a superstring of a first query, e.g., suggesting xe2x80x9cantique furniturexe2x80x9d for the query xe2x80x9cantiquexe2x80x9d;
(2) stemming, which suggests a phrase that is not a literal superstring, e.g., suggesting xe2x80x9cNew Mexicanxe2x80x9d for the query xe2x80x9cMexicansxe2x80x9d;
(3) suggesting an alternate spelling or a corrected spelling for a query;
(4) suggesting words to add to a query;
(5) suggesting a synonym of a query; and
(6) suggesting a homonym of a query.
These techniques typically obtain their suggestions from a static list, lookup table, catalog or thesaurus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,665 to Culliss (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe Culliss patentxe2x80x9d), entitled xe2x80x9cMethod For Organizing Informationxe2x80x9d, pertains to a method for organizing information in which the search activity of users is monitored. Thereafter, the activity is used to suggest terms for addition to a search query. The method operates by maintaining a key term matching score for a grouping of terms that are entered together in a search query. For example, when a user enters a search query, xe2x80x9cAlpha AND Gammaxe2x80x9d, the key term matching score for the key term grouping Alpha-Gamma will be altered to reinforce a relationship between the terms Alpha and Gamma.
The applicants recognized that a potential relationship might exist between terms that are submitted by a searcher, but not necessarily entered in the same query. For example, a person performing a search may submit more than one query, over a period of time, in pursuit of some particular information.
The applicants also recognized that a person might submit a first query and a second query in searches for unrelated information, yet the queries are related in that they can provide some insight into the varied interests of the person. Furthermore, when considering the behavior of a class of people sharing similar interests, members of that class may have a tendency to submit both the first query in a search for information relating to a first interest, and the second query in a search for information related to a second interest.
Additionally, the applicants recognized that a suggestion of an alternate query can be refined by monitoring a searcher""s tendency to utilize information that is presented to the searcher after executing a search based on the alternate query.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for collecting related queries that have a likelihood of being submitted by a class of searcher.
There is also a need for a method that utilizes related queries to refine a presentation of an alternative query to a first query based on a searcher""s tendency to utilize information that is presented to the searcher after executing a search based on the alternate query.
In accordance with a first method of the present invention, a method is provided for collecting related queries. The method comprises the steps of obtaining a first query and a second query that have been submitted during a search for data, and determining whether the first query and the second query have a likelihood of being submitted by a class of searcher.
In accordance with a second method of the present invention, a method is provided for refining a presentation of an alternative query to a first query. The method comprises the steps of presenting a second query to a searcher that has submitted the first query, determining whether the searcher thereafter submits the second query, and determining whether the searcher thereafter utilizes information presented to the searcher if the searcher submits the second query.
In accordance with a third method of the present invention, a method is provided for refining a search for data in a database. The method comprises the steps of determining that a first query and a second query have a likelihood of being submitted by a class of searcher, receiving a communication indicating that a searcher has submitted the first query in a search for data, and presenting the second query to the searcher.